


How Do I Say No to This

by Yevie



Series: Knocking on Doors [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevie/pseuds/Yevie
Summary: After Alexander fights with Jefferson, Aaron and Eliza patch him up. Aaron wonders why he can't stop getting involved when it comes to Alexander.Alexander marvels at having friends.Eliza worries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This flows better if you read the first drabble in the series, but it also stands alone.

“You punched Thomas.”

“I did more than punch Jefferson,” Alexander was grinning. Or perhaps grimacing. It was difficult to tell with the bloodied lip and bruised face. Even harder since Alexander was sitting hunched over on the ground. “He was talking shit about immigrants. Asked me if I had my papers. Spouted some bull about how he’d be happy to see me deported if Trump got elected. As if he’d be so well off- “

“Alexander.” Aaron didn’t even want to know. Nor did he want to hear about how Thomas managed to do that to Alexander. He’d always taken Thomas for the ‘get others to do his dirty work’ sort.

“What?”

“Can you get up?” Aaron held out a hand.

“Of course I can get up,” Alexander said. He took Aaron’s hand, and shoved off the ground. As soon as he was half way up, he toppled down and sent Aaron right down with him.

Aaron yelped. Alexander cursed.

They wound up piled on the ground, Aaron’s head smashed against Alexander’s collarbone and Aaron’s elbow dug into Alexander’s gut. Alexander let out more curses. Aaron immediately scrambled to his feet.

Before Aaron could open his mouth, Alexander said, “I’m fine.” Alexander pushed off and once more landed on his ass.

Aaron watched Alexander’s third attempt with raised brows.

“I’m fine,” Alexander repeated once he’d fallen over yet again. “You should see Jefferson. Maddison had to carry him out. Didn’t even think Maddison could carry someone. The guy looks like his next cold’s going to kill him.”

Maybe Aaron should’ve just left Alexander be. It wasn’t as if he had an obligation to clean up Alexander’s messes. Then again, Aaron would feel at least a bit responsible if Alexander managed to hurt himself while alone. And, it was dark out.

He settled on a compromise. Pulling out his phone, Aaron texted Eliza, “Please come to Wilson. Alexander’s done something foolish.”

“Taking pictures, Burr?”

“What?”

“So you can use this against me next time we debate. I know you’d love to have the upper hand for once.”

Aaron inhaled, “Actually, I texted Eliza.”

“You what? Why would you text Eliza? She’s going to murder me! Or cry. And then Angelica’s going to murder me and Angelica can definitely hit harder than Jefferson.”

“Maybe you should have thought about her feelings before fighting Thomas.”

“Jefferson deserved it.” Alexander grumbled, finally ending his attempts to get up. “I don’t see how anyone can stand him. I bet the only reason he even got in is because he has legacy. It’s not like he has two brain cells to rub together.”

Aaron decided it wasn’t the time to bring up that Thomas was neither a legacy student nor an idiot. It was past 10:30, late enough that Aaron should have been getting ready for bed. But, of course, leave it to Alexander to keep Aaron up for the second time in a week. Aaron should have stayed inside when he’d heard the commotion.

Thankfully, Eliza came before it got much later. She was sprinting, dressed in a pair of pajama pants, slippers and a sweatshirt. Maybe, Aaron should have mentioned that it wasn’t completely urgent.

When Eliza reached them, she immediately dropped to her knees in front of Alexander and tilted his head up. “Alex, who did this?”

“Jefferson. Betsy, it’s okay. It’s not as bad as it looks. Just a few bruises. Aaron over reacted.”

Really, now? Aaron definitely should have just let Alexander handle this himself. “Alexander can’t seem to get up.”

“Alex!” Eliza snapped. “Do you think he needs to be taken to the emergency room?” Eliza didn’t turn to face Aaron, instead she kept looking over Alexander’s bruises and cringing.

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not,” Eliza said. “Lift your shirt.”

Alexander grumbled, but didn’t argue. Even from this angle, Aaron could see the colorful bruises spreading across Alexander’s side.

Eliza gasped.

“Eliza, I’m fine. It’s okay,” Alexander said, then leaned up to try and kiss Eliza. Eliza pulled away. Alexander’s expression crumbled, but Eliza didn’t relent. Standing up, she turned towards Aaron.

“Aaron, could you help me get Alex up to his room?”

No. He did not have time to spend another night with Alexander. There was a pile of work on his desk and certainly if Alexander was in serious trouble, Eliza could just call the RA or even the ambulance.

“Of course,” said Aaron. Why did he say that?

“Thank you!” Eliza reached over and pulled Aaron into a hug. Aaron could hear Alexander whine.

Aaron took Alexander’s left, Eliza his right, and the two of them helped Alexander start walking. Alexander was quiet for once. Maybe that had something to do with Eliza. She was probably the only person in the world who Alexander listened to.

Alexander’s room was, for lack of better words, Alexander. There were no real decorations, papers covered every surface that wasn’t already covered in clothing and it smelled like a Starbucks. Stepping forward felt strange, as if Aaron didn’t belong there. But, Eliza kept moving so, Aaron had no choice.

They set Alexander down on his bed, and Aaron was just about ready to flee.

Except, Eliza stopped him. “Aaron, you wouldn’t happen to have an ice pack in your room, would you? Or a first aid kit?”

“Eliza,” Alexander whined.

Aaron should lie and say he didn’t have either. “I do, in fact.” He said instead. “Would you like me to get them?”

“Yes, thank you,” Eliza said before going back to fussing over Alexander.

When Aaron stepped out into the hallway, he took a deep breath, counted to ten and then took another deep breath. Why had he decided to get involved? Was this becoming a habit? People asking Aaron for a favor and him unable to say no because of a guilty conscious? Aaron knew better. Had known better, at least.

Or, perhaps, he was over thinking this. All he had to do was give Eliza an ice pack and a first aid kit. Then he could leave and go to sleep. Next time, Aaron would do what he normally did and find a polite way out of a messy situation. Except, after he came back with the medical supplies, he didn’t leave. Eliza asked him to help her with Alexander’s bruises and Aaron, once more, found himself saying ‘yes.’

“I’m fine,” Alexander kept insisting, but Eliza kept shushing him and Aaron kept ignoring him. And when that was all done, Aaron found himself waiting around until Alexander was asleep. Not, for Alexander’s sake, though. He’d only stayed because Eliza had looked at Aaron with pleading eyes. ‘Don’t leave us alone, I’m really worried,’ they practically screamed.

It was past midnight when Aaron finally left Alexander’s dorm. On his way out, Eliza followed him.

“Aaron,” she whispered.

“Yes?”

“I’m really glad Alexander has you for a friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

There was a howling wind, rain bashed against Alexander’s skin. Trees were pulled out by their roots, cars tumbled over.

Crash! Boom!

He should have been running. But his legs wouldn’t – couldn’t move. They were rooted firmly to the concrete. When water slammed into him, he wasn’t knocked down. A branch slammed into his ribs. The pain seared through his side, but he still just stood. Why couldn’t he move?

Opening his mouth, he tried to scream, but no sound came out. Or if it did the winds were louder. It was near impossible to hear anything over them.

A stone slammed into his eye, another into his ribs.

“Back. You’re going back,” the winds chanted in a voice that sounded too familiar. Whose voice was that?

Did it matter? He wasn’t going back. No. He wasn’t going-

Alexander’s eyes opened. He was shaking. Pain still burned across his ribs, one eye was still swollen half shut. But, it was quiet. Dark. Was he dead? It was as quiet as he’d always imagined death to be.

No.

There was a red glow from his bedside table. 6:13. His alarm clock.

Fuck, it was early.

He squeezed his eyes shut. Warm breath tickled his ear. Huh?

Turning his head (damn even that hurt), he saw Eliza at his side. She was curled up, long hair splayed out across the pillow. There was a furrow in her brows, as if her dreams hadn’t been any more pleasant than Alexander’s. Oh yeah, she’d come to patch him up last night. Along with Burr. (Burr?)

Ignoring the way his arm throbbed (Jefferson better be feeling this, too), Alexander reached over a ran a thumb across Eliza’s forehead. She stirred. “Shhh,” Alexander said and moved his thumb away.

It was too early for either of them to be up. Though, Alexander wasn’t sure he’d be falling back asleep anytime soon. And he had that essay for Washington’s class. No, two essays. There was that rewrite Alexander had to do. Oh and he had that econ midterm coming up, along with a calc midterm. Oh and a rally and-

Yeah, no, it was good he was up. There was too much to get done to be sleeping and Jefferson had stolen the last night from him.

Getting up hurt. Getting changed was even worse. Breathing also wasn’t too pleasant, though, that might have had as much to do with the nightmare as with the bruises. Alexander could almost smell saltwater. He swallowed and shook his head. Not now.

An hour later, Alexander sat in his floor’s lounge, books and papers spread around him. He barely noticed when the door opened behind him.

“Alexander?”

“Hm?” Alexander turned his head. “Burr? What’re you doing up?”

“I was about to ask the same thing,” Burr said, eyes flickering down. Alexander noted Burr had a coffee mug in his hand and bags under his eyes. For once, Burr didn’t look like much of a morning person.

Oh yeah, Alexander might have had something to do with that. “I was fine, you know?”

“I hadn’t heard you the first two dozen times.”

Alexander huffed. Burr didn’t seem to care. He slid in across from Alexander and pulled out a spiral notebook.

Shaking his head, Alexander got back to work. Or, tried to. Dead silence felt wrong when there was more than one person in the room. Alexander found himself looking up every few minutes only to find Burr intently staring at his notebook as if Alexander wasn’t even there.

This is why Alexander normally preferred to work in his room. If Eliza hadn’t been sleeping, he would have gone back.

“Burr?”

“Yes,” said Burr, without even looking up.

“You didn’t have to stay last night.”

“I know.” Wordy as ever.

Alexander went back to work, or tried to. As he reviewed integration by parts, he started to bounce his leg. The fingers of his free hand started to tap and he began to mutter the problems under his breath.

Burr let out an exaggerated sigh. Alexander tapped his fingers faster. Looking up from under his lashes, Alexander could see that ‘I’m pretending to not be annoyed face’ starting to form. So, Alexander started to hum.

“Alexander.”

“Hm?” Alexander smirked.

“Don’t you have a midterm coming up?” And Alexander stopped humming. Right.

He lasted another five minutes in the silence. “Hey, why did you stick around?”

Burr finally looked up. Alexander could almost see Burr’s mind working, calculating every word. Why the guy had to overthink every sentence, Alexander would never understand.

And, in the end, Burr didn’t even respond. He just shrugged.

“Is that an I don’t know sort of shrug or the I was bored or the-“

“It’s the ‘Alexander, I’m trying to study,’ sort of shrug.”

“Then you didn’t answer my question.”

Did Burr’s eye just twitch? “…Because we’re friends. Though, that might change if you don’t stop talking.”

“Oh,” Alexander said. Friends. That still felt weird. Eliza, Angelica, Laurens, Herc, Lafayette and Burr. Right. He had friends now. He wasn’t alone. He wasn’t starving or dying. Friends didn’t leave you alone. Alexander felt his chest clench, which probably wasn’t because of his injuries. Ugh. No, he didn’t want to focus on this either.

So, instead, Alexander said, “You know I can’t shut up.”

Burr sighed.

The door opened.

Alexander turned around, and there was Eliza, yawning. “There you are,” she walked over and kissed Alexander on his unbruised cheek. “And, Aaron, too.”

“Morning, ‘liza,” Alexander returned the kiss.

“Good morning,” echoed Burr.

“Breakfast?” Eliza asked.

Alexander was about to say no thanks, he had work to (try to) do, but then his stomach rumbled. Traitor.

Eliza held out her arm and Alexander took it. As he stood, Eliza said, “Aaron, how about you?”

There was a pause, “I suppose I should have more than coffee.”

Friends. Yeah, Alexander had friends and he wasn’t going back. He was okay now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this was meant to be a one shot. Except, now it isn't. This will prolly only have one more chapter, though this might also have a direct sequel. I have some things planned, and I'm trying to figure out the best way to organize them.

**Author's Note:**

> Jefferson doesn't actually support Trump in this AU. He was just being a jerk to Alexander.


End file.
